


Lovers and Not Friends

by cherubiz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood is mentioned since Mika pricks his finger on a sewing needle, F/M, If that's not chill with you just skip the first paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubiz/pseuds/cherubiz
Summary: Mika was never really the best at distinguishing the line between platonic and romantic.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Lovers and Not Friends

“Nnn.. ’s rude to stare, y’know. If I don’t bleed out first I might just die of embarrassment.” For what felt like the millionth time in the past few minutes, Mika pricked his thumb again sewing and licked the blood off. 

“Aw.. I can’t help it thooough! You’re so cute, after all~. When you focus, you have such an adorable expression it’s nearly impossible to look away. It’s like..” Arashi mimicked the expression, furrowing her eyebrows slightly and pressing her lips together. “Like that! And then suddenly you fumble with the stitches and your eyes go all wide and that’s even cuter. Here, let me help~.”

Arashi reached over and took Mika’s hand, pressing her lips to his thumb with an exaggerated “mwah” sound. “There! All better.” She held his hand in both of hers, smiling brightly as she watched his face turn red.

Mika quickly dropped his face directly onto the table with a _“bonk!”_ and whined, pushing the cloth and sewing materials away from him. “ _Naru-chaaan_.. ya can’t just do that..! We’re outside.. if your fans see ya kiss me, what if they get jealous ‘n go after me? Nn.. They might not even get the chance if I jus’ die on the spot from the sweetness though.. Naru-chan is so cruel, pickin’ on me like that. I promise my finger’s alright, ‘m just clumsy and mess up with the needle sometimes.” Tilting his head to the side and peeking up, Mika looked over to Arashi. “... Can ya at least kiss me on the cheek or somethin’ next time?”

“Oh, my dear Mika-chan is usually so sweet and unassuming, then so bold all of a sudden? When did you become so cheeky~?” Laughing at her own joke, Arashi moved her hand to pat Mika’s head, still holding his hand with one. “Get your head up! I can’t kiss you if you’re kissing the table.”

Moving his head so just his chin was on the table instead of his face, Mika pouted. “I wasn’t kissin’ the table… the table isn’t my best friend. Naru-chan’s my best friend.”

“ _Best friend?_ ” Arashi laughed. “Mika-chan, I think we’re more than just best friends.” She put her hands on his cheeks and squished them. “Usually friends don’t kiss each other so much, you know.”

Mika covered Arashi’s hands with his own. Double-hand Mika face sandwich. “Naru-chan, there’s nothin’ wrong with casually kissing your friends. It’s like, a friend thing, ain’t it? To show that ya care about each other a lot or somethin’, I think. I mean, don’t some people greet each other like that? We’re best friends though, so we kiss more.”

“Eh..? Mika-chan, how many people do you kiss?” Arashi put her chin on the table to be eye-level with Mika. 

Mika hummed and thought for a moment. “Umm.. a lotta people I guess. I kiss my friends when ‘m really happy sometimes. And I kiss you the most because we’re best friends. I don’t really think a lot about it.”

“Are we not dating?” Arashi wasn’t sure how to interpret this. It’s not like they ever officially said anything, they were just really affectionate with each other, and spent a lot of time with each other, and kissed each other a lot, and held hands a lot, and said “I love you” a lot. To Arashi, that meant they were dating. Maybe Mika’s definition of dating was different? It’s not like Mika ever disputed anything when people called them boyfriend and girlfriend, but it’s not like Mika was the most perceptive person either. It was entirely possible he had no idea people referred to them as such. 

“Huh? Dating?” Mika sat up, letting his and Arashi’s hands fall. “Of course we’re dating. We’re best friends.”

Arashi sighed. She realized she was overthinking and Mika… wasn’t thinking at all. “Mika-chan. What do you think dating means?” She laced her fingers together and sat up as well.

“It’s like, when ya go out together somewhere and hang out right? Why?” Was he not getting something? Mika wasn't sure.

Arashi stared at Mika, dumbfounded. Suddenly, she buried her face in her hands. “Oh my gosh, Mika-chan. You’re right, but also so, _sooo_ wrong.”

“N-Naru-chan?!” Mika got up from his seat and moved next to Arashi, concerned. “Are ya okay?!”

Moving her hands, Arashi looked right at Mika with a pout on her face and then flicked his forehead. “I am _not_ okay. _Mika-chan is so cruel, pickin’ on me like that_.” Arashi smiled, lightening up. “But that’s okay, that’s just what makes Mika-chan so charming. Going on a date is going out together, but with a person you love. _Romantically_. A lover, not a best friend. Got it? Really, I can’t believe you thought our relationship was just a normal best friend kind of thing.”

Blanking for a second, Mika’s brain short circuited. He felt his face getting hotter as each second passed, standing there in shock. “Naru-chan, please never ever mention this to anyone. I just thought that… your best friend was the person you love the most. And Naru-chan’s my best friend.”

Arashi stood up and hugged Mika. “It’s okay, Mika-chan. It’s okay.” Mika whined and buried his face in Arashi’s shoulder. After a moment, Arashi pushed him off, holding him upright by the collar of his shirt to look him in the eye. “Now that you know, are we dating? It’s awfully rude to lead on a girl, Mika-chan. Since I’m such a sweet and nice lady though, I’ll let this slide if you answer honestly. If you say no it’s okay!” 

“Nng… Can we? I love ya a lot, Naru-chan.” So maybe he’d been confused about what the word “date” meant, and maybe he confused the words “best friend” and “lover” to be synonyms, but he wasn’t confused about how much he loved Arashi.

“Hmm… It depends, Mika-chan. May I kiss you on the lips instead of the cheek?”

Mika was too embarrassed to verbally answer, so he nodded meekly. If Naru-chan’s fans got him, so be it.

Arashi smiled, and pulled Mika towards her again to kiss him. When they pulled away to breathe, she answered, “Then yes, we can date. As _lovers_ and not _friends_ , Mika-chan. Also, your lips are really chapped. I’m not kissing you again until you put on some chapstick and drink some water.”

“ _Naru-chaaan!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first thing I wrote after like... months (maybe even a year?) of not writing story-style. It might be a little rough and messy but I hope it's ok :)


End file.
